forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Arctic Harbor
|image = File: .png |imagewidth = 222 |caption = The |Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = Arctic Future |Row 2 title = Technology |Row 2 info = Promethium Extraction |Row 3 title = Production |Row 3 info = Promethium }} Information The is a special goods building of the Arctic Future that sends out a ship, the Pole Dancer, on Arctic expeditions to collect Promethium. Production This building produces Promethium, a special good of the Arctic Future. One trip to the Arctic provides the player with 50 promethium. The ship requires the selection of three crew members from five randomly offered crew members. The amount of harvested promethium can be augmented or reduced by the crew members. A damaged ship also reduces the amount of promethium acquired. The standard travel time of the ship is 24 hours. Ship damage Taking a trip to the Arctic damages the ship by 15%. A damaged ship hauls less goods and needs more time to take a round trip. A highly damaged ship also costs more goods to repair. First Upgrade Arctic Future |Row 2 title = Technology |Row 2 info = Arctic Stations }}The first upgrade reduces the standard travel time of your ship to 21 hours. Your ship capacity increases by 6 (to 56). Second Upgrade Arctic Future |Row 2 title = Technology |Row 2 info = Arctic Mining }}The second upgrade reduces the standard travel time of your ship to 18 hours. Your ship capacity increases by 9 (to 65). With this upgrade your crew must have 4 crew members and the choice window will give you 6 Crew members to choose from instead of 5. Crew Members You can hire crew to sail in your ship to Arctic and mine Promethium. They will also gain 100 experience points each time you use them. When they gain levels, they will perform even better. The cost to hire a crewman is 25 random Arctic Future goods. After researching Arctic Mining, a sixth crew member appears in the choice window, costing 500 medals. Crew Skills Promethium extraction crew members These crew members become available when unlocking the Arctic Harbor. Miner Bobby A friendly miner, Bobby is great at digging up those promethium deposits. Engineer Riley Reliable Riley makes sure the ship takes less damage, but at the cost of speed. Engineer Malik Steersperson Tsani "Tsunami" Tsani is a lightning fast steersperson, but her recklessness will damage your ship. Sailor Elise Energetic Elise can haul promethium and crew the ship to improve speed. Miner Pikatthi "Pickaxe" Pikatthi is known region-wide for bringing in a good haul of promethium. Storeperson Maddox Maddox will expand your ship's storerooms beyond their normal capacity, but also causes damage. Sailor Remy All-rounder Remy can help with both promethium gathering and ship speed. Navigator Avril Strict and serious Navigator Avril will reduce the duration of your journeys. Navigator Zhon Known affectionately by the locals as "Zippy" Zhon, this navigator will speed up your journeys. Regenerative methods crew members After researching Regenerative Methods, 5 new crew members become available. Deckhand Kim Deckhand Sam Scavenger Josh The number listed under the Scavenging Ability is not the number of items he will find, but a measure of his scavenging ability. You will get only one award from him, but the amounts may increase with each level. Quartermaster Madiha Steward Bryce Need something? Bryce is your man! He supplies everyone with everything as quickly as possible. So there's enough time to take care of your own tasks. Frost immunity crew members After researching Frost Immunity, 4 new crew members become available. Guard Silas Guard Sela Guard Stellan Scientist Kita Other Special Buildings Gallery Notes de:Hafen zur Arktis Category:Arctic Future Category:Special Buildings Category:Goods Buildings